Pieces of Broken Memories
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: She got her happy ending, so why does it feel so heartbreaking? Real World AU AuroraxPhilipp, minor hints of Sleeping Warrior, Aurora Centric.


**Pieces of Broken Memories**

**Summary: She got her happy ending so why does it feel so heartbreaking. Real World AU AuroraxPhilipp, minor hints of Sleeping Warrior, Aurora Centric**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**A/N: I should be working on my AP Lit project, it's getting late, and there are probably some spelling errors. PM if there's anything major; and you feel the strong need to help me change my ways.**

This is here house now. This has always been her house, her home, but she's still trying to convince herself that it's all true. She can see the pictures that line the walls, her and Philip in Rome, Paris, Madrid Greece, nearly everyplace one could wish to see. It had always been a dream of hers to travel, and apparently she had. Still, those memories were the furthest and foggiest in her mind.

"I will take a few days for most of your memories to return, and with exposure most of them should come back very soon, and you'll be right back to your old self."

Most of her memories, she had thought, how could she possibly be the same with only a fraction of her past to guide her.

It was like she was waking up but this process was nothing like the few second of sleepy haze one experience in the morning, this was far longer and worse.

For the most part she was doing just fine. "On her way to a speedy recovery!" the doctors would say looking at her charts, trying to meld their feature into unreadable masks.

She's been unconscious for twenty nine days, but not really. She's been drifting in and out of consciousness, never going into a coma or fully waking up just drifting

And she had felt like she was to for the longest time she's hear noises and buzzing and a voice, a voice she could never place, telling her she was going to be just fine.

She never found out who it was. Her doctor told her sometimes the mind plays trick on people. A kinder hearted nurse said it could have been one of the staff. At one point she thought it was one of the nurses but she couldn't find anyone with her voice. Eventually she gave up contented to stay until she was discharged to the man who said he was her fiancé.

Philipp, recent memories of him are all that surface in her mind, but there's a love in his eyes she can't fathom, and he been more than kind to her. He tells her everyone's name, all the people she should know. Some of them resurface on the spot like Ruby her friend all through grad school, or Emma her boss's wife. Their some she forgets and she feels so guilty it pains her; like Belle who she spent many lunch hours with in the local library, or Jefferson her favorite salesperson a Tea for You, the local craft shop and cafe.

"Aurora!" she turns quickly, she's not used to people addressing her by her full name or not anymore.

"Oh, Aurora, why haven't you come to visit us lately? You usually come to the shop every week now you've missed..." The small girl in front of her stands confidently counting out on her fingers, and Aurora just stares at her.

"Paige!" shouts a man running quickly to the child's side. "Oh, Ms. Aurora, I am so sorry." He says quickly before stooping to the child's level.

"Paige, we talked about this Ms. Aurora had a very bad accident and now she very forgetful." The man speaks to whom Aurora assumes is his daughter.

"But, Papa I just want her to stop by again like she used to. I even made some new bracelets she would like with the roses." Aurora's head is swimming through her thoughts trying to recall something about Paige or roses.

"I know, Paige, and I'm sure when Ms. Aurora sees them she will find you bracelets absolutely wonderful, but right not Ms. Aurora has to focus all her energy on getting better, so it might be awhile before she comes to the shop." He says looking he daughter in the eyes.

"Oh." The little girl seemed to contemplate this for a bit before nodding seriously.

"You should still come to the shop." She said matter-of-factly. The man opened his mouth to say something but the girl continued.

"Papa makes the best tea in the whole world and it very good at making people feel better." This parting seemed to satisfy the little girl so she too her father's hand in hers and began dragging him down the side walk. He mouthed another, "I'm sorry." before turning, picking the little girl up in his arms, and messing her hair playfully.

Standing there on the side walk it starts to slow come back to her memories of Saturdays at the tea shop, but it's a moment too late and she can't do much now.

It's the little things that eats at her, little daggers in her chest and every wrong move makes them sting more. When she wakes up crying, (not that she can fathom sleeping most nights) Philipp is always there to rub smooth circles on her back and hum quietly a tune she almost remembers but decides it's not worth in to ask.

She's like to think she wanted this, and there is very little evidence to the contrary. Not the accident but the life surrounding it, the one she's trying to remember. She's sure she had a plan in their somewhere.

The wedding is still on in less than a month.

"But no pressure…" is the common response when she asks if there is anything she needs to attend to before then.

"No pressure, Rory…" everyone says when she asks what she should be doing, like she's fragile, made of glass, like she's not already broken.

No pressure, no worries…

But it almost impossible; most days are spent walking around her house trying to act as if it's not foreign to her, trying to assimilate to what she used to be like, and wiling herself not to go mad.

It's impossible not to worry and today's agenda is only going to answer one of the questions that has been hovering around her mind.

She walks through the quite house, the blue walls of the hallways leading up to the robin's egg painted bathroom. In her hand is a plastic bag picked up with her headache medication. But her head is clearer than it's been in a long while. Hands shaking, she pulls the box out of the bag opening it, reading the instructions once, twice, and three times for good retention; then sets about following them while trying not to thank about the reasons why.

Why she's taking an home pregnancy test.? Even though her doctor told her major trauma can cause a woman's cycle to become irregular.

I could be because after twenty nine days unconscious and tree weeks on top of that her "cycle' has still not started up again.

It could also be the test she found in her panties draw far from where Philipp would find it, unused but still existent.

She panicked when she first saw it, but now she was done panicking.

Right not she was just breathing, focusing on the clock as it ticked around the face.

When it reached the twelve again she breathed out a sigh of relief

Picking up the stick she looked the tiny screen.

"Oh, well the wedding should definitely stay at in less than a month from now…" she thought feeling a smile come to her face for the first time in 2 months.

A castle, a prince, and a bouncing little baby, Happily Ever After! Right?

Then why did it feel like she was shattering?

**A/N: If you're happy and you know it please review**

**But even if you're not you still should too**

**Because review makes me happy and I like to know what you think**

**So you can comment anything even the kitchen sink!**

**(Can you tell I've been awake to many nights in a row? So anyways Review, I might edit this or add more, I'm not sure yet, perhaps when I regain conative function ;)**


End file.
